


one last kiss

by ang3lba3



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Goodbyes, Sadstuck, once again not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing that could make leaving you hurt less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> mectohoney prompting me again, and i regret every word of this. i made MYSELF cry. how lame is that. #19 of the kiss meme for scourge sisters
> 
> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)

You hover at Vriska’s doorstep, that air of a last date hanging between you and her. Tomorrow she leaves for Earth.

And you’re not going with her.

It isn’t that you haven’t tried - it’s that you’re a teal blood. Vriska, as a cerulean, had a hell of a time trying to get a refugee license. Even with all her feminine and (illegal) psychic wiles… 

She couldn’t bring you with her.

“I had a good time,” you say, because someone has to say _something._ There has to be some magic combination of words that will make this okay. That won’t make it hurt so bad. 

“I did too,” she says, staring at where your hands are intertwined between your bodies. Both of your knuckles have gone white around the edges from how tightly your fingers are clasped. You’re fairly certain that your claws have slashed open her palm, because you can feel something wet that isn’t sweat. It’s okay though, you’re bleeding too, and your blood mixes and drips out onto the sidewalk.

It’s a pretty color, and you stand there, watch it. 

You think you understand Karkat and Equius’ obsession with the stuff a little better now. It propels you, beats through your body, keeps you alive, but it also decides your life. It’s the tyrant behind the scenes that you have to keep around, as much as you wish that you could let it all drip out on the pavement right here, that Vriska’s could run out of her too, that you could both be empty and colorless and _together._

“I could stay, you know,” Vriska says, tilting her face closer to yours, an invitation, a plea.

It’s seduction of the highest class.

“No,” you say, because somehow you’re the grown up here, right now. “No, you can’t. It’s not safe.”

Vriska presses her lips to yours, once, twice, begging silently. 

“No,” you whisper again, and when you crash your lips together at last, your lips are slick with tears and taste like salt.

It’s not enough, but you can memorize her like this, you can hold it close to your chest in your recuperacoon at night when you think about her safe on Earth and listen to the air raid sirens. This moment is yours, and you fix everything in you on this kiss, on remembering it. 

You both pull away for air far too soon, desperate hitching sobs in your throats. Vriska is crying harder than you are, and you can’t stand to see her so sad, so you close your eyes and kiss her. Kiss her just one last time. 

You keep telling yourself one more as you kiss her up against her door, and against the wall inside her hallway, and right up until you’re on her concupiscent platform.

You don’t know it yet, but one last time is right before you fall asleep, and when you wake in the morning the mattress is empty of everything that’s ever mattered to you, and there’s no note because there’s nothing she could have said that would make leaving you hurt less.


End file.
